Bill X2-89
Bill X2-89 refers to the "Technological Incentive Program" which is the third bill reviewed during Session 89. Details & Purpose The basis of this bill refers to the purchase of new computers for each Core Executive member with all therein rules regarding purchase, release and future upgrades. The final objective of the Incentive Program is to ensure longer periods of service by Core Executive Members of SVCC and to simultaneously imbue value to a Core Executive position. Costs The cost of each computer purchased for a Core Executive shall not to exceed $1500. As initial costs will be high, a rotation of purchases for the President and Vice Presidents will first take place, and in the following fiscal year the first rotation of purchases for School Directors will commence. Clauses The bill moves to amend the previously reviewed Bill X1-89 in addition to the amendment of the constitution by implementing the following amendment: 1a. Following the first rotation of School Director purchases, the replacement of computers will commence following one semester after the end of a contract. 2b. Computers purchased in association with the program must be reviewed and approved in order for the contract to begin. 3c. A computer which is associated and/or contracted to a Core Executive Member of The Student Volunteer Campus Community will be subject to the contract henceforth known as "The Technology Contract." 4d. "The Technology Contract" is as follows: 'The Technology Contract ' This document is considered a binding contract and outlines the proper guidelines of usage. Whomever signs this document understand and agrees to this contract. By signing this document, I acknowledge any and all responsibilities outlined in this document, and my failure to comply to this contract may result in legal action against those who are in breach of this contract.. 1. The duration of this contract is seven semesters (from the date signed) as clarified by The Student Volunteer Campus Community or three calendar years (following the Gregorian Calendar), whichever period elapses first. 2. All computers purchased by and for The Student Volunteer Campus Community under the "Technological Incentive Program" will be the sole property of The Student Volunteer Campus Community for the duration of the contract. 2a. Although computers purchased in association to this contract belong to The Student Volunteer Campus Community, any member who signs this agreement shall be solely responsible for maintenance and upkeep of said computer. Failure to do so will result in penalty or cost of replacement at the member's expense. 3. Upon completion of "The Technology Contract" the computer will become the property of the member to whom the computer was assigned. 3a. A new contract and/or computer may not be signed/assigned to the same Core Executive Member. 3b. A new contract with a different Core Executive Member may be signed one full semester after the completion of a contract. 4. A computer purchased in association this contract must be reviewed and approved by either The President or two Vice Presidents. 4a. No computer purchased shall exceed a total value of $1500 Canadian Dollars. 5. During a contract, a purchase made for any individual Department or School of The Student Volunteer Campus Community in the past three semesters will remain the sole property of The Student Volunteer Campus Community and will not be used outside of Operational Hours. 6. Termination of contract can occur if a member leaves The Student Volunteer Campus Community or is deemed inactive for two consecutive semesters. 6a. Upon termination of contract, the assigned computer is reclaimed by The Student Volunteer Campus Community. 6b. If a Core Executive Member shifts positions with another Core Executive Member, the contract initially signed, and computer previously assigned remain intact and continue as normal. 6c. If a member of the Executive becomes a Core Executive Member, a new contract with a new computer may be purchased (and is again subject to review: see Contract #4). 6d. If a Core Executive Member terminates the contract before the signed expiration date, and an Executive member replaces said Core Executive, the new Core Executive member may continue the previously terminated contract (from the abridged date until the previously determined expiration date). 6e. Failure to acknowledge and comply with this document results in termination of this contract. 6f. Termination of a contract may also occur if, a vote in which half of the Core Executive Members (of whom The President must be included) are in agreement to terminate the contract. Name: Signature: